¡Todos quieren con Deku!
by livi chan7
Summary: ¡La carrera ha comenzado! ¡Todos están en sus posiciones! ¡Listos en la más feroz batalla para ganar el tesoro más preciado de toda U.A.!: ¿El corazón de Deku? Bueno... Esta es la historia de cómo el tímido e inocente Deku, lidiará con todos esos montones de hormonas caminantes que quieren conquistar su corazoncito ¿Lo lograrán? Yaoi. Lemon. Mucho, mucho yaoi. Summary modificado.
1. Prólogo 1: Kacchan

_**¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Livi, y soy una orgullosa nueva fan de este maravilloso anime/manga (estoy leyendo actualmente el manga y ya voy en el capítulo 126, y voy al día con el anime). También soy una orgullosa multishiper que ama ver a Deku con todo su harem, je, je.**_

 _ **Se me ocurrió esta historia mientras buscaba sin éxito un fic así en , pues yo y Wattpad somos enemigos mortales xD.**_

 _ **Espero tenga buena recepción y me comenten sus opiniones, pues tengo experiencia en los fanfics, pero es el primero de BNHA que escribo.**_

 _ **Los primeros tres capítulos, serán el prólogo de los tres principales personajes de esta historia (Kacchan, Todoroki y Deku en ese orden), pues si escribo de todos los integrantes del harem, lo haré eterno y nadie queremos eso ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _ **Escenas candentes, futuro lemon y cositas del estilo entre hombres, NO INCLUIRÉ A LAS CHICAS. Al menos no como miembros del harem, por tanto, me tomaré ciertas libertades con algunas como Uraraka, pues no me gusta el drama amoroso.**_

 _ **Advertencia 2:**_ _ **Si buscas drama romántico, cambia de historia, esto es puro romance cómico.**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con la historia.**_

* * *

Prólogo.

 _¡Joder! ¡La vida puede ser una gran mierda cuando quiere! ¡Cómo carajo pasé de ser el mejor a ser UNO MÁS del montón! ¡Y no! ¡No es por esa basura de ser un héroe, en eso aún nadie me puede superar NI SIQUIERA ÉL!_

 _Yo solía estar muy seguro de mi situación ¡Solía creer que nadie rivalizaría conmigo NUNCA! Me conducía con esa estúpida soberbia de saberme único ¡El único es su jodida existencia, entiendes! ¡Y ahora resulta que sólo soy UNO MÁS! ¡UNO MÁS!_

 _Bien, debo tratar de calmarme… aunque eso ¡Es jodidamente difícil en estos momentos!_

…

 _Bien, ya me calmé. Debo narrar esta mierda de todas formas. No estás aquí para verme estallar en cólera… o quizá sí, ¡maldita sádica de mierda! ¡Y si eres hombre, me importa una mierda!_

 _Te contaré porqué estoy tan furioso, y cuando sepas mi historia ¡Mas te vale darme la razón, maldita basura!_

…

* * *

 _Todo comenzó hace mucho. Cuando yo era una pequeña mierda de cuatro años. Tenía todo claro en ese momento de mi vida: cuando se manifestara mi Quirk, me convertiría en el mejor de todos y luego en un héroe superior a All Might, ya, era todo; no había misterio. Así de simple, todos harían lo que yo ordenara, pues sería el mejor del mundo, y hasta ese momento, TODOS HACÍAN LO QUE YO DECÍA._

 _Pero una de esas estúpidas mañanas en que al sol se le ocurre brillar de más, las cosas cambiaron._

 _Esa mañana, desperté como siempre, y me preparé para la escuela. Al llegar, me esperaba mi grupo de idiotas, como todos los días, y me esperaba él, ese maldito nerd que ha sido mi dolor de cabeza desde entonces, el único_ _ **sin particularidad**_ _que conocía: el idiota de Deku._

 _Por alguna extraña razón, la estúpida sonrisa que siempre me dedicaba, ahora se veía diferente. Era como si de pronto, un coro de estúpidos ángeles se hubiesen posado tras su rostro, lo iluminaran, y ahora su sonrisa lucía tan… problemáticamente linda. Un ligero rubor escapó de mis mejillas, antes de que supiera siquiera lo que eso significaba. Me quedé pasmado, por varios segundos mirando esa maldita sonrisa, mi corazón joven y estúpido, latía rápido. Me sentía feliz._

 _Pronto salí de mi trance, y retomé mi papel soberbio acostumbrado, pero me sentía confundido, porque cada vez que al maldito nerd se le ocurría hablarme, mi maldito pecho aceleraba sus latidos, y eso, era extraño y confuso. Entonces, ese día, mi Quirk se manifestó por primera vez, aquello consiguió hacerme olvidar de ese asunto previo. Pero sólo por un tiempo._

 _Todos me alabaron, era lógico. Siempre fui mejor que todos. Luego de ese día de clases, en casa me dediqué a presumir mi Quirk. Pero estaba ese pequeño detalle, quería saber qué clase de particularidad tendría él, a pesar de mi orgullo y alegría, mis pensamientos se dirigían a él. De niño, no razoné eso, ni siquiera me di cuenta, carajo; era un estúpido niño después de todo._

 _En fin, con el paso del tiempo, mi fortaleza aumentó y su falta de Quirk se hizo más evidente. Me daba gusto saber que él no me superaría, me volví más orgulloso de mis habilidades, Deku, como siempre, estaba donde debía, tras de mí._

 _Ese maldito día, cuando el idiota de Deku decidió que me humillaría al caer del puente, mi obsesión por él tomó otra dirección; una muy negativa en realidad. Desde ese día me dediqué a pisotear su autoestima, a hacerle saber quién era el que necesitaba ayuda. Todo fue perfecto durante unos años, me confié, nadie se metía en mi camino y yo podía hacer que el maldito nerd quedara en ridículo frente a la clase sólo por respirar. Aquello no estaba bien, yo lo sabía muy bien, pero de esa manera podía sentir que él sabría que me pertenecía, que era mío y yo decidía sobre su vida entera, qué idiota fui._

 _Al cursar la secundaria, me di cuenta en una tarde de tantas, en que lo acorralaba contra una pared, cuando esos tres lame culos que se decían mis amigos no me seguían, que su sola presencia me hacía latir el corazón con velocidad. Me di cuenta que eso siempre era así. Un vértigo creció en mi estómago y la maldita necesidad de devorar sus labios me invadió. Estaban allí, tan carnosos y a la vez tan delgados, suaves, quería morderlos y poseerlos. Por ello, me quedé cosa de un minuto entero contemplándolos, mientras ese maldito vértigo y mis latidos acelerados incrementaban. Una sensación extraña que recorría todo mi cuerpo, no sabía qué era, pero él lo provocaba; no quería que terminara. Sus ojos verdes inundaron mi mirada y se clavaron en ella para jamás salir. Su cabello, su rostro tan tierno, esas malditas y adorables pecas, todo me parecía precioso, valioso, quería poseerlo y protegerlo de todo mal, que nadie lo lastimara ni nadie lo tocara._

 _En ese minuto, en que él era mío y sólo mío; me sentí feliz. Nada en el maldito mundo me importaba, sólo él y yo. Dudé un considerable tiempo si seguir con mi farsa de tantos años, o simplemente abalanzarme a sus labios y devorarlos como si no hubiera un mañana. Deku me miraba, con esos ojos inocentes y grandes, recriminándome. Temeroso de mi próxima acción. Pude leer su incertidumbre e inseguridad, a la vez esa certeza de que yo lo golpearía. Mi rostro expresaba enojo, pero mi corazón rebosaba de algo que yo no sabía qué era, pero me gustaba mucho. Mis temblorosas manos seguían rodeando la periferia de su cabeza, con imponencia como acostumbro, pero ya no estaba seguro del propósito detrás de ello. Dudaba de mí mismo._

 _Entonces desperté ante un leve "Kacchan" proveniente de sus labios dudosos y deliciosos. Me frustré al notar mi evidente debilidad, me llené de miedo ¿Y si él lo había notado? ¿Si había notado mi notoria falta de concentración ante ese rostro tan malditamente perfecto y adorable? El pánico ante mi propia debilidad me hizo impactar mis puños en la pared para asustarlo un poco, fue un mecanismo de defensa más que una amenaza, pero fue todo lo que se me ocurrió._

 _Entre gritos e insultos le advertí que no se metiera en mi camino, y me marché con lo que tenía de dignidad, muerto de miedo de conocer si él se había dado cuenta de mis malditos sentimientos ridículos. Mis manos sudaban, y por tanto, explotaban constantemente._

 _Después de ese día, lo intimidaba para ocultar mi cada día más creciente amor por él. Pero ello, lejos de darme seguridad, la cual me aferraba a conseguir, me daba tristeza. Comencé a ser consciente que él jamás me amaría con esa actitud, quería que él supiera cuánto lo amaba, pero me daba pánico. No por miedo a su burla, sino a su rechazo. Un rechazo crudo y cruel sobre la ironía que representaba que yo lo amara cuando hice su vida miserable toda su infancia. Era muy difícil hacer ceder a mi orgullo, pero era más difícil enfrentar ese miedo, de no volver a hablarle nunca._

 _Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que pasara lo que pasara, él estaría siempre bajo mi control. Aún si él entraba a una preparatoria diferente a la mía, yo siempre podría tenerlo a mi lado; él siempre regresaría a mí. Después de todo, ¿quién amaría a un nerd como él?_

 _Y así, es como mi vida se fue a la mierda al entrar a U.A., pues JAMÁS imaginé que no sólo un fastidioso como el bastardo mitad-mitad se fijaría en él, sino que más de DIEZ bastardos lo harían._

 _En U.A., yo no era el rey, dejé de ser el que intimidaba al salón entero. Ya no me temían en lo más mínimo, era como si fuera vulnerable ante ellos. Si yo gritaba, ellos sólo reían, no se incomodaban. Ya no existía esa seguridad falsa de qué él sería sólo mío, ahora cualquiera de esos imbéciles me podía quitar su amor, pues todos y cada uno de ellos, son más amables y gentiles con Deku que yo._

 _Pero lo peor, lo peor fue cuando lo vi sonriendo. Esa sonrisa era algo hermoso y brillante. Tan llena de vida, tan hermosa… pero no era para mí. Sentí un puñal en el pecho cuando noté que él sonreía para todos esos idiotas, pero no sonreía conmigo; al contrario, cerca de mí, callaba y bajaba la mirada. Más allá de su creciente y sorpresivo avance, era esa felicidad que toda esa gente le hacía sentir, y que yo no podía hacer nada, era lo que más me molestaba. No podía alejarlos mediante miedo y opresión como lo hice antes, ahora, estaba vulnerable._

 _Y aquí estoy ahora, mirando de nuevo cómo le sonríe al mitad-mitad. Apretando mis puños ante la impotencia de saber que su distanciamiento hacia mí es enteramente culpa mía. Rabioso, celoso y lleno de tristeza, pues quisiera verlo sonreírme así a mí, aunque sea una sola vez._

* * *

 _ **¡Listo! Terminado el primer capítulo, la parte 1 del prólogo. Espero que les guste. Esto es básicamente para poner un poco en contexto como manejaré a Kacchan y su psicología, motivos, etc.**_

 _ **El siguiente será de Todoroki y luego Deku. Después de eso, pasaré a la historia como debe de ser. Espero me tengan un poco de paciencia, por favor.**_

 _ **Nunca he escrito nada desde la perspectiva de Katsuki, así que díganme si voy bien con su personalidad, o mejor me regreso a hacer fics de Digimon xD**_

 _ **Les mando un saludo y una linda semana ¡Adiosito!**_


	2. Prólogo 2: Todoroki

**_Prólogo 2_**

 ** _¡Hola! Ya está lista la segunda parte del prólogo de esta cosa rara que se me ocurrió. Espero que cumpla sus expectativas._**

 ** _Esto está desde el punto de vista de Todoroki, una pequeña introducción muy sintetizada sobre sus sentimientos._**

 ** _La siguiente, es la última parte del prólogo (por fin) y luego, ya por fin lo bueno (espero je, je)._**

 ** _Disclaimer: BNHA no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. No tengo fines de lucro, solamente busco diversión (y entrenarme en la escritura de paso xD)._**

* * *

 _Mi vida, ha sido dura y hasta cierto punto, hostil. Siempre teniendo en la mente que el único propósito de mi nacimiento, es el derrotar al héroe número uno del mundo, **All Might**._

 _Mi padre, me engendró con ese único fin. Sus egoístas ambiciones, provocaron infelicidad total en mi vida, la de mi madre y la de mis hermanos. Por tanto, el amor se volvió ausente muy pronto. Comencé a crecer con un sentimiento profundo de soledad y rencor hacia él._

 _Por eso negué toda conexión con él, vergüenza y rabia me daba reconocer que era su hijo, y debía siempre callarlo, reprimirlo; pero a sí mismo, evitar usar aquello que me hacía similar a él, esa parte de mí que yo tanto odiaba._

 _Me negaba a vivir mi vida a partir de los deseos egoístas de mi padre. Él que se casó con mi pobre madre sólo para hacer al "hijo perfecto", y que, por tanto, no sólo no descansó hasta que yo naciera, sino que, prácticamente, ignoraba a mis hermanos mayores. Ninguno era digno, ninguno era como yo; y yo, sólo quería ser un niño como los demás._

 _Por esa razón me recluí en mí mismo. Por esa razón me negué a usar el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo que tan parecido era a él, el día que mi madre vertió agua hirviendo sobre el ojo que se encuentra en ese lado tan aborrecido por mí, sentí que aquello era culpa de mi padre, ese día, a la edad de cuatro años, nació dentro de mí un rencor hacía él que crecía más conforme yo lo hacía. Ese día perdí todo rastro de amor._

 _Desde esa fecha mi infancia se terminó, ya no tenía derecho de jugar o reír, debía dedicar mi vida a estudiar y entrenar mi cuerpo y mi mente. No tenía permiso de ser un niño ya, era ese "próximo héroe número uno" que no podía perder el tiempo con "tonterías". Miraba a mis hermanos mayores jugar desde la ventana y anhelaba volver el tiempo atrás, cuando mi madre estaba ahí, cuando podía jugar con mis hermanos, cuando era amado._

 _Y entonces, al llegar a la preparatoria, apareció él. Ese chico que me sacó de esa burbuja de odio y rencor en la que estaba atrapado. Él me hizo reconciliarme con mi propio cuerpo, pero, sobre todo, me hizo saber que sí podía ser importante para alguien, para él, por ejemplo._

 _Midoriya Izuku es una persona especial. Cuando lo conocí, no le presté mucha atención, pero pronto se volvió "interesante", captó mi atención y me hizo cuestionarme quién era él. Su sonrisa, su carisma, rápidamente se ganó el afecto del salón entero. Pero, sobre todo, rápido se llevó todos mis pensamientos e incluso, mis ambiciones._

 _Por alguna razón, quería ser mejor que él, por alguna razón quería superarlo y lo consideraba mi rival. Aun cuando su Quirk no era el más sobresaliente aparentemente; uno que le cobraba muy caro cada vez que lo usaba, y que asustó a todos en el festival deportivo, pero yo sabía que él escondía más de lo que nos imaginábamos todos._

 _Después de enfrentarme a él en el festival deportivo, no sólo comprobé mis sospechas, sino que sucedió aquello que cambió todo mi mundo, sacudió mi cabeza y mi corazón; provocó que mis pensamientos hacia él, ya de por sí, frecuentes, se volvieran dueños mi mente. Él había conseguido que yo dejara atrás todo cuanto conocía y a cuanto me aferraba, consiguió que yo dejara de aborrecer el fuego del lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo. En su lugar, la sensación de conocerlo más a fondo había reemplazado a mis miedos y odios. Me atreví a ver a mi madre desde esos días, me atreví a volver a sonreír._

 _Entonces me descubrí a mí mismo pasando la mañana entera contemplando su rostro cada que tenía oportunidad después de ese festival. Me gustaba ver su cabello, sus ojos, las pecas tiernas en sus mejillas redondas, los rasgos adorables complementados con esos enormes ojos verdes llenos de vida y luz, y esa mirada tan especial, que me brindaba su resplandor cada vez que se dirigía hacía mí. Me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de él. Mi primer amor, Midoriya Izuku._

 _Y ahora estoy aquí, compartiendo el mismo edificio que él. Unos pisos más abajo, como si hubiera alguna movida del destino aguardando por hacerse presente. El sólo pensar que estamos habitando el mismo edificio me hace el corazón estremecer. Hace tan sólo un par de días que nos hemos mudado a esta construcción, y sigo sin poder creer que, si salgo de esta habitación, bajo un par de pisos y camino unos pasos, estaré frente a su puerta. Cierro los ojos y veo su radiante sonrisa dedicada sólo para mí al tiempo que escucho su delgada voz llamándome. Suspiro al pensar que, incluso, he tenido la oportunidad de cargarlo entre mis brazos y sentir de cerca la suavidad que lo rodea._

 _Mirando mi mano izquierda, recuerdo que él me hizo encontrar las ventajas que ella poseía, ver que me daba calidez y que no todo era el fuego intimidador de mi padre; y me dio el valor de luchar por mi propio sueño._

 _Su pureza y corazón de oro, no han pasado desapercibidas, todos en clase se han dejado cautivar por sus palabras, Tokoyami, por ejemplo, le he escuchado comentar que le agradece ser el primero en fijarse en sus talentos. Y aunque no entiendo del todo la forma constante y reiterativa en que todos lo miran últimamente, puedo entender que sientan más empatía por él. Kirishima lo observa discretamente cuando se asegura que nadie lo está mirando, o al menos, eso cree él; pues yo he notado que lo mira y sus ojos rojizos se llenan de luz cuando lo hace. Lo mismo pasa con Aoyama, por ejemplo._

 _Pero sin importar lo que otros piensen de él, yo quiero que sepa lo que yo pienso. Lo que me ha hecho sentir y lo mucho que me ha ayudado. No es mi intensión ocultar mis sentimientos toda mi vida. Sin embargo, cuando lo intento, las palabras no salen de boca. Mi garganta se hace un nudo y comienzo a sudar, a titubear, me lleno de miedos ¿Y si él se asusta y se aleja de mí? No se si podría vivir con su indiferencia o con evasivas constantes. Sencillamente, no lo soportaría._

 _Soy consciente de mi principal problema: me cuesta mucho expresar mis sentimientos más profundos. Suelo ser directo, pero cuando se trata de mis emociones más personales, sencillamente no salen._

 _El problema, es que, otros como Bakugo, sí que se expresan con facilidad. Y yo sé, que eso, podría separarme de él, por siempre…_

* * *

 ** _¡Listo! Perdón que quede tan corto, pero es que siento que extenderlo demasiado, lo habría hecho tedioso. Pienso que pude sintetizar sus sentimientos (de acuerdo a mi perspectiva, por supuesto), después, planeo ahondar más en ellos._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a quienes lo están siguiendo. Y a los que no, por favor, déjenme un Review, me animan mucho en verdad._**

 ** _Me despido con un saludo y un abrazo, ¡linda semana!_**


	3. Prólogo 3: Deku

**_Prólogo 3_**

 ** _¡Hola! ¡La tercera y última parte del prólogo, ahora por Deku, está lista! Tratando de poner en contexto lo que, en mi opinión, sentirá Midoriya en una situación así. Un poco (o un bastante, tal vez xD), Ooc, debo de aceptarlo, pero ¿No hace esto más interesante un fanfic? En mi mente loca, además, el pequeño brócoli es muy inocente e ingenuo, es sólo mi humilde opinión._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más, los dejo con la historia, recordando que no tengo fines lucrativos, sino de mero entretenimiento._**

* * *

 _Muy bien. Ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo libre, quiero escribir un poco sobre ciertas situaciones que han estado ocurriendo en mi vida. Situaciones que no tienen nada que ver con mi sueño de ser héroe, pero que no me dejan de pasar en últimas fechas, ni tampoco me dejan pensar con claridad._

 _Siempre me he considerado una persona reservada. Nunca he tenido muchos amigos y en general, he pasado más bien el tiempo, a solas. Cuando era pequeño, Kacchan solía ser mi amigo, junto con su pequeña pandilla, pero cuando me revelé ante él, eso cambió, me excluyó del grupo y me comenzó a hacer la vida muy difícil. Me volví más reservado y solitario, me acostumbré a ver a todo el mundo con alguien, menos a mí mismo. Esto me volvió todavía más tímido. Incapaz de enfrentar a Kacchan e incapaz también de comprender porqué me odiaba tanto. Pero yo sabía, dentro de mí, que él tenía bondad escondida en lo más profundo y recóndito de su ser. No obstante, él jamás lo aceptaría. Tuve que aprender a vivir callando lo que yo pensaba de él, sin dejar de admirarlo cada día más, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar hacerlo enfadar, y mientras, mis miedos y temores crecían más y más._

 _Sin embargo, no todo era miedo e incertidumbre, pues, como he dicho antes, yo sabía que él tenía cierta bondad dentro de él. De pequeños, él siempre decía que quería ser un héroe, eso ya lo hacía una buena persona, y, a pesar de todo lo que hacía, cuando estaba solo era muy tranquilo, incluso conmigo._

 _Recuerdo ese día en secundaria, cuando pude comprobar que él seguía siendo bueno. Era una mañana de primavera, yo regresaba de llevar unos papeles a la sala de maestros, cuando él me interceptó. Me comenzó a intimidar hasta acorralarme contra una pared. Después de gritarme y de que yo me encogiera sobre mí mismo por el miedo al creer que me golpearía como siempre, noté sorprendido que todo se había calmado. Lo miré fijamente, pude observar que dudaba, era como si de alguna forma, él escuchara a esa vocecita que todos tenemos y que nos advierte lo que es bueno y lo que es malo. Yo sé y estoy seguro que él sintió remordimiento. Remordimiento por lo que me estaba haciendo, y seguramente, una parte de él le decía que se detuviera. O tal vez, sólo tenía fiebre, pude notar que su cara se puso algo roja y eso suele pasar cuando se tiene fiebre._

 _Yo, temeroso y dubitativo, lo llamé. Esperando cualquier cosa de su parte por atreverme a entrometerme en lo que sea que él estuviera pensando. Mi corazón se había acelerado como tantas otras veces que había tenido la oportunidad de observar ese rostro sin rastros de ira. Es realmente muy atractivo, y por alguna extraña razón, me hace sentir nervioso, así que debía detener esa sensación. Por su parte, sólo gritó molesto e impactó sus puños contra la pared, ocasionando grietas y hendiduras a la misma, mientras se alejaba entre explosiones de furia. Reconozco que nunca he entendido del todo qué pasó ese día, pero sé, que su corazón es más noble de lo que él mismo acepta._

 _Entonces mi vida cambio al entrar a la preparatoria. Fue abrumador para mí sentir que, de pronto, todo mundo me quería conocer y que incluso aquello que jamás había hecho, ahora lo hacía: hablar con una chica. Personas como Uraraka-san, Iida-kun, Kaminari-kun o Kirishima-kun, se acercaban a mí y me hablaban con una sonrisa amable, no una de burla; lograban que mi corazón y mi mente explotaran en emociones diversas: emoción, felicidad, miedo, el sentir que yo era demasiado raro y los podría alejar, todo ello pasaba por mi cabeza en sólo segundos. Y me ponía nervioso al notar que, aunque Kacchan se esmeraba en crear el ambiente que estaba acostumbrado en secundaria, eso sencillamente no ocurría. Más increíble aún: ellos no le temían. Yo entonces pasé de sentir ansias y miedo a su furia cuando alguno de ellos lo hacía enojar, a sentirme respaldado por todos mis compañeros. Sobre todo, cuando de pronto miraba por casualidad a algunos como Kirishima, y notaba que me estaba mirando, siempre me hacen sonreír, es como si me estuvieran diciendo: "Hey, somos amigos. Puedes contar conmigo", y eso para mí, es muy valioso._

 _Me hace muy feliz, a veces, pasar tiempo con ellos luego de las clases, sobre todo ahora que vivimos en el mismo edificio. Me hace gracia incluso ver que pareciera que compiten entre ellos para que pasemos tiempo juntos. Es como si yo fuera importante para ellos, y eso, me hace realmente feliz, aunque no entiendo del todo porqué la competencia. Podemos pasar tiempo todos juntos ¿o no?_

 _Sea como sea, estoy seguro que algo realmente importante y especial va a pasar. No sé qué sea, o porqué me hace tanta ilusión, pero definitivamente, esperaré las sorpresas que me tenga la vida. Aunque me confunda notar que siempre me miran y luego se miren entre ellos o que cuando me quede sólo con alguno de mis amigos más cercanos (como Iida-kun, Todoroki-kun o incluso, Kacchan), mi emoción aumente mucho, y a veces, me hacen sonrojar. No entiendo bien eso, la amistad después de todo, es algo relativamente nuevo para mí, pero sea como sea, me hace feliz, y eso es lo que importa._

 _Deku, fuera ¡Plus Ultra!_

* * *

 ** _Y así termina este tedioso prólogo (el primero que hago tan largo, a decir verdad. Y el primero que escribo en un fanfic también xD). Son sólo unas poquitas líneas que Deku les dedica a sus confusos sentimientos. Espero que haya quedado claro lo que traté de transmitir. Si no, pues ni modo je, je._**

 ** _Ya el próximo capítulo, por fin será la historia. Ya la estoy escribiendo, así que por favor espérenla que pronto llegará. También quiero añadir que, por supuesto, será más largo cada capítulo. Sólo quería aclarar ese punto, je, je._**

 ** _Debo confesar que van a ser más parejas de las que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, y eos me pone nerviosa; con todo y que tengo muchos fics e historias propias con harems yaoi, es mi género imaginario favorito xD._**


	4. Capítulo 1: Planeta Deku

**_Cap. 1: Planeta Deku._**

 ** _Primer capítulo, ahora sí. Y me disculpo por adelantado por lo corto que es, pero en serio, me es difícil tener tiempo para escribir en estas fechas. Lo lamento mucho._**

 ** _Disclaimer: BNHA no me pertenece, ya saben, todos los derechos reservados, no fines de lucro. Sólo desahogar mi "multishiper" interior._**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana, de esas en las que el sol se esfuerza por sacarte de tu mundana rutina y te invita a contemplar con maravilla y dicha, todas las bondades que este hermoso planeta nos ofrece. Así como también, te invita a sonreír y convivir con aquellos seres con quienes compartimos especie, en un afán por volverte parte de esta, la maravillosa sociedad humana…

…Pero no para Bakugo Katsuki, él quería en realidad hacer explotar al sol para que no volviera a molestarlo, para poder dormir por siempre, para poder continuar con ese maravilloso sueño que había llenado sus sentidos toda la noche. Aquel sueño que tenía dando vueltas a su mente desde hacía algunas semanas, lo perseguía en la escuela, lo perseguía a la hora de la cena, lo perseguía cuando quería concentrarse en sus entrenamientos, o incluso cuando estaba sentado en el _trono real_ (momento en el cual, usualmente usaba ese lugar para "desahogar" sus emociones manualmente…); lo perseguía las 24 horas, pero no se cansaba de él: Deku con un traje de sirvienta francesa, sosteniendo una bandeja dorada que, a su vez, sostenía una copa de vino que "accidentalmente" derramaba sobre cierta zona polémica de la anatomía masculina, para después escuchar esa vocecita, siempre fastidiosa, pero a la vez tan sexy (y claro, sólo él podía hacer coincidir dos palabras tan dispares como "fastidiosa" y "sexy" a la vez), que le susurraba al oído "Ups… perdóneme, amo Katsuki. Creo que tendré que "limpiar" esa mancha".

¡Hola! Soy la Narradora, alma inmaculada y sagrada de la creación que se dedica a contar, esas historias tan suculentas, deliciosas, y estimulantes que este maravilloso mundo BL nos puede ofrecer. En esta primera ocasión, mi misión será guiarte a través de una historia, que… no es la más buena, no es la mejor escrita, ni siquiera la mejor narrada. Es más, es tan mala que tal vez te des la vuelta, vomites y jamás regreses, pero no importa, porque es real. Completamente comprobado, 100% real, _no fake._ Ocurre en un universo hermoso, paralelo al tuyo y al mío, uno donde Naruto se casó con Sasuke, Hinata y Kageyama se dijeron que se amaban. Uno donde Levi y Eren vivieron felices juntos. Uno donde Sanji y Zoro son la mejor pareja que haya surcado los siete mares. Uno donde, desgraciadamente… ¡Tú nunca vivirás! ¡Mua, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Bueno… lamento eso. Suelo ofuscarme con facilidad. Y bueno, sin más dilaciones, te invito a introducirte en estas líneas como seme en un uke en una noche de pasión. Disfruta de este yaoi.

Como dije anteriormente, una loca fantasía erótica invadía el pensamiento del explosivo rubio de ojos rojizos desde hacía unas semanas, provocándole algunas vergüenzas por lo notoria que se volvía su emoción, traiciones de la anatomía masculina, ustedes me entienden.

Así pues, con el sol matutino de las 5 am tan suave y hermoso, con el trino de las aves anunciando el amanecer, y, sobre todo, con una poderosa dureza dolorosa y punzante entre sus piernas, el joven procedió a su aseo, o, mejor dicho, a la "auto-ayuda" para calmar sus hormonales y juveniles (pero ciertamente bien proporcionadas) ansias.

Esa cada vez más perseverante imagen del nerd con una pequeña, pequeñísima ropa de sirvienta francesa, contoneando sus caderas y adoptando poses nada familiares, era recurrente y, parecía ya a estas alturas, permanente de por vida.

Frotó sus deseos hasta que el intenso clímax inundó su cuerpo que se sacudía en espasmos mientras clamaba el nombre impuesto por él de su amado, aquel apodo que, el joven de ojos esmeralda, transformó en su nombre propio. Luego de recobrar la respiración, suspiró con cierta melancolía, le deprimía un poco tener que conformarse sólo con eso para que poder sentirse cercano a su pequeño inútil, él quería más… Quería que fuera suyo, sólo suyo. Quería acorralarlo contra una pared y, acto seguido, devorar su boca a besos. Quería anunciar con besos que sería su nerd y que nadie lo podía tocar. Quería verlo sonreír para él y sólo para él.

Estampó el puño izquierdo contra la pared de su habitación en los dormitorios de la U.A., frustrado del todo. Exhaló un resignado suspiro mientras se disponía a meterse en la bañera.

—Deja de soñar… él nunca se fijará en ti. —Se miró al espejo del baño. Desnudo y con la frente recargada contra la pared, la mirada fija en el piso. Se metió entonces a la bañera y abrió el grifo de la ducha. El agua caliente recorría su cuerpo mientras el joven trataba de conseguir lavar con ella, todo eso que se acumulaba en su pecho.

De pronto, un brillo de confianza se reflejó en sus expresivos ojos rojizos. Sonrió con su acostumbrada altanería, había recuperado el ánimo que le hacía falta.

—Como si pudiera permitir algo así. Ese idiota de Deku será mío ¡Lo enamoraré, cueste lo que cueste! ¡Seré el más romántico que esos bastardos hayan visto! ¡Y haré que el inútil del nerd se muera por mí! ¡Desde hoy seré el chico más romántico que haya visto todo el mundo!  
¡Sobre todo el bastardo mitad-mitad!

Y con la decisión firme, que centellaba en su mirada rubí y que ardía como las llamas explosivas que emanaban de las manos del joven Bakugo, salió de la bañera, se secó y vistió de manera informal, era domingo. El viento soplaba a su favor, el cielo brillaba de un intenso azul, incluso las aves parecían clamar un cántico de anticipada victoria para el rubio explosivo. Bajó por el ascensor hasta el área de descanso común en el primer piso, buscando con la mirada al objeto de sus pasiones y anhelos. No estaba seguro de qué diría, pero sabía que le haría saber de una vez por todas al nerd lo que sentía por él. Estaba ansioso, su corazón latía acelerado, su respiración se agitó y comenzó a gritar su nombre.

—¡Deku! ¡Deku! ¡Aparece de una maldita vez o muere! -Comedores y los sillones centrales, no tenían rastros del jovencito. Ese nerd seguro estaba en los baños del primer piso, así que allí buscó, nada.

—¡Deku! —Lavandería, nada todavía.

—¡Deku! ¡Deku! ¡Deku! —Cocina tal vez, tampoco —¿Dónde carajos estás!

De pronto, regresando a la zona de la entrada, el jardín, lo encontró. En ese preciso momento, en ese instante de crucial decisión para honrar sus palabras previas, y ante la dulce carita del chico de rizos, toda su prepotente confianza y ese carácter expresado previamente… Se derrumbaron como los sueños y esperanzas de que te amara tu _crush_.

—¿Kacchan? ¿Qué pasa? —El pequeño pecoso se hallaba tocando las plantas del jardín con una ropa ligera por el calor que comenzaba a acentuarse. Miraba curioso al joven explosivo. Sin mayores pretensiones que el saber porqué le gritaba con tal desesperación.

El corazón del expresivo joven de cabellos rubios cenizos sólo podía acelerarse vertiginosamente, como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

La silueta del jovencito de grandes orbes verdes era perfecta, acompañada del verdor y pureza de las hojas en aquel fondo lleno de vida. Acentuaba su propia luz y el brillo de su sonrisa. Miraba como hechizado las finas y redondeadas facciones del menor, con el deseo incontenible de acariciar esa piel aterciopelada. Su boca fina era, a la vez dulce y tentadora, y esas malditas pecas a los costados en sus mejillas tiernas, no hacían más que provocarlo aún más. Se sentía idiota, frágil, completamente a su merced.

Dudó un momento, no sabía si era prudente de verdad hacerlo. El miedo y la inseguridad al resultado lo atacaron de nuevo.

—¿Kacchan? ¿Qué pasa? —Sus ojos mostraban la cada vez más creciente confusión en su mente.

—Deku… —Reunía valor, conteniendo a la vez esa ira que siempre usaba como mecanismo de defensa.

En ese momento, el corazón del explosivo rubio incrementó su palpitar aún más.

—…Deku, esto no es algo que me guste hacer… pero al carajo con todo ¡Tienes que saber esto, entiendes! ¡Así que escucha o muérete! ¡¿Oíste?!

El joven cerró sus ojos, apretó los puños y se dispuso a escupir aquello que su corazón había callado por tanto tiempo….

…

…

…Y entonces…

—¡Bakugo, Midoriya ahí estaban! Los hemos buscado toda la mañana. Vamos todos de pesca ¿Qué dicen? Será divertido, y es un pretexto para nadar un poco y distraernos un rato en este día libre. Tenemos permiso de Aizawa sensei.

La amable y afable sonrisa del pelirrojo de colmillos, interrumpió la inspiración y determinación del rubio, quien comenzó a maldecir a lo alto (y como sólo él sabe hacerlo) a su mejor amigo en la U.A.

—¡Tú, maldito bastardo! ¡Te mataré! ¡Nadie quiere ir a ningún estúpido lago!

—¡Lago! ¡Qué bien! ¡Vamos todos a pescar, es una gran idea! ¡Y me gustaría nadar un rato! -Un entusiasta e inocente Deku, dejaba emocionado sus labores previas y se descolocaba el delantal verde-azul que usaba para sus labores de jardinería. Kirishima miraba como un idiota a Izuku, ignorando por completo los gritos de Katsuki, quien se había finalmente perdido en él también (favor de imaginar a un par de adolescentes mirando como idiotas en la clásica escena americana, a la chica bonita en turno -que esta vez es chico- mientras en cámara lenta se quita el delantal, con un fondo rosita, brillitos y flores detrás del jovencito). El pelirrojo podía sentir su corazón latir, había planeado todo para poder pasar, aunque sea un rato, a solas con el introvertido portador del All For One. Su corazón lo necesitaba.

Kacchan se advirtió a sí mismo contemplando perdido la sutil silueta del joven aspirante a héroe que le arrancaba suspiros. Sacudió la cabeza y evadió la mirada con su acostumbrada mueca de molestia. Mientras Midoriya se acercaba a sus compañeros varones y comentaba emocionado, lo fantástico que le había parecido aquel plan. Se acercó a platicar con Iida, quien sonreía levemente con su acostumbrada rectitud al ver esa felicidad expresada en los ojos esmeraldas del pecoso. Kacchan notó el gusto del cuatro-ojos, haciendo rabietas silenciosas por ello.

—Hey, Bakugo. Te gusta también, ¿verdad? No me engañas.

Aquella interrogación, descolocó al rubio. ¿Tan obvio era? Comenzó a apretar el puño, dispuesto a negarlo todo con su civilizada costumbre: a gritos, golpes y pequeñas explosiones de sus manos.

—No te atrevas a negarlo. Lo miras como… —Bajó la mirada, arrepentido por un momento de lo que iba a decir.

—¿CÓMO QUÉ? ¿CÓMO LO HACE EL BASTARDO MITAD-MITAD? ¿EEEHH?

—…Como lo miro yo. —Enfrentó su verdad ante su mejor amigo. Serio. Con miedo a su reacción, pero decidido. No podía ocultar toda la vida lo que sentía para no hacerlo enojar, no era correcto. Él también tenía derecho de amarlo.

Contrario a lo que Eijiro pensaba, Katsuki no dijo nada. Miró al piso, meditando las palabras que saldrían de su boca. No sabía qué decir.

—En ese caso, cuidado, porque no te lo dejaré; aunque se trate de ti, pelearé por él. —Concluyó antes de voltear su mirada. Ante la creciente angustia de Kirishima, no quería alejarse ni acabar con la amistad de Bakugo.

—Pero, Bakugo. Yo…

Algo interrumpió su drama adolescente. Mirando frente a ellos, Midoriya platicaba animado y gustoso con el joven atractivo de cabellos bicolor. La sonrisa que le profesaba, era de lo más dulce y tierna. Bakugo estaba rabioso de celos.

El pequeño héroe sonreía y platicaba con Todoroki, mientras éste se limitaba a escucharlo y sonreír, taciturno y analítico como era su costumbre, pero Katsuki sabía que esa calma era apariencia, por dentro, el mal nacido estaba gritando de emoción, lo sabía muy bien. Kirishima también sentía celos, pero los controlaba más, sonreía porque notaba el enfado de Bakugo, y era increíble como parecía querer matarlo con los ojos, trataba de calmarlo.

Y bueno, como es lógico, Shoto mientras tanto, estaba en el "Planeta Midoriya Izuku", el más hermoso lugar en el universo donde podía estar, y que sólo él habitaba allí (o eso creía él). Sentía esas tiernas maripositas en el estómago que le impedían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la lindura y belleza absoluta de su pequeño peli-verde. Mirándolo como si cada palabra emanada de esa boca, fuera lo más maravilloso pronunciado jamás.

Todoroki suspiraba, casi imperceptiblemente ante los ojos distraídos del pequeño _nerd_. No obstante, el resto de la clase notaba que estaba perdidamente enamorado… y ante esa afirmación constante, los celos se cocinaban por todo el lugar como arroz en una cacerola.

—…Y es por eso que siempre he querido pescar. Me alegra mucho poder hacerlo hoy con todos ustedes. Debo preparar mi ropa para pescar y algo para nadar…. Ah, pero no tengo nada en concreto. Y, suponiendo que pueda llevarme el traje de baño de la escuela, podría arriesgarme a que algo le ocurra en el paseo y eso sería algo realmente grave. Tal vez si puedo recortar unos pantalones deportivos….

Murmuraba como era su costumbre, Todoroki se acercó a él, lo suficiente como para mirar de frente esos expresivos ojos, y tocó su hombro izquierdo con la diestra.

—Midoriya, lo haces de nuevo.

—¿Eh? Ah, je, je. Lo lamento. No puedo dejar esa mala costumbre. —Se disculpaba Izuku, apenado.

Ante las miradas celosas de varios integrantes masculinos del grupo, una se hizo resaltar de pronto, y no, no es Bakugo como tú imaginas. Él estaba conteniendo su rabia gracias a Kirishima y Kaminari (quien por supuesto, también ocultaba sus propios celos… si te sorprende eso entonces, ¿qué parte de "es un Deku x Todos" no entendiste?).

—¡B-bien! ¡Alístense todos! Partimos en media hora. No olviden llevar una muda de ropa y por supuesto un traje de baño, toalla y bloqueador solar. En esta época hace calor en el lago. Ya casi parte nuestro camión, así que ¡Apresúrense y después formen líneas ordenadas para subir!

Iida, igual de celoso que el resto, usaba el pretexto más simple y a mano que tenía para romper esa "atmósfera" creada por Todoroki y Midoriya. Deku se preocupó, no tenía nada preparado.

—¿No tienes un traje de baño, Midoriya? Yo puedo prestarte uno —Interrumpió sus preocupaciones mentales de pronto el chico más _brillante_ de la clase, Aoyama.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó entusiasmado el más bajito.

—Claro que sí. Ven conmigo, _mon amour*_. —Guiñó un ojo, en un coqueto gesto que Deku no entendió.

Al estar todos distraídos, no notaron cuando Aoyama logró captar la atención de Izuku y se lo llevó con él… a su habitación… solos los dos (sí, me gusta generar intrigas, jo, jo, jo).

—¿Eh? Aoyama-kun le prestará un traje de baño a Deku-kun? ¿No será eso muy raro por los gustos extravagantes de Aoyama-kun? —Preguntó una curiosa Uraraka mientras Tsuyu asentía a sus palabras.

Eso encendió todas las alertas. Pero Todoroki y Bakugo fueron los primeros en entender las intenciones del rubio principesco. Corriendo en el acto como alma que lleva el diablo, a salvar la inocencia de su "niño" adorado.

Y al entrar a la habitación… encontraron algo que, me atrevo a adelantar, Aoyama se va a arrepentir…

¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

 ** _¡Terminado! Caray, que lamento mucho la tardanza, pero el trabajo y mis proyectos me han limitado mucho. Espero que les entusiasme seguir leyendo._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, poquitos, pero me llenaron de alegría, en serio. Muchas gracias._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció?... Creo que lo comenté (o tal vez no) pero es un intento de comedia-romántica, barato. Espero no les aburra mucho, je, je. Es la primera historia de BNHA que escribo después de todo._**

 ** _Planeo que sea un harem grande, en serio grande. Así que, si tienen sugerencias, son bienvenidas (pero por amor a ALL MIGHT, que no sean cosas enfermas como el_ "Nomu x Deku", por favor).**

 **Ya estoy trabajando en la siguiente parte, así que espero no tardarme tanto esta vez, otra vez perdón. Y también por lo corto, pero es que tengo poco tiempo libre para escribir. Procuraré hacerlos más largos, lo prometo.**

 **Les mando un saludo y un abrazo muy grande ¡Buen ombligo de semana!**

 **¡Adiós!**


	5. Capítulo 2: Medidas para el traje

Cap. 5 Medidas para el traje.

* * *

¡Hola! Soy la Narradora de Cuentos Yaoi y BL. Lista para traerte la continuación de este intenso drama juvenil que tanto has esperado leer…

En este capítulo, trataremos de ahondar un poco más en los sentimientos de los jóvenes estudiantes que, han pasado un poco inadvertidos ¡Pero espera, no te vayas! ¡Sí serán importantes los chicos lindos que a todos fascinan, así que ¡quédate por favor!

Ahora sí, luego de este absurdo y nada necesario texto introductorio, te dejo con lo que esperas leer: ¡Sangre de adolescentes calientes derramada! …Ejem, digo… ¡Amor del bueno!

*Habitación de Aoyama*

—Aoyama-kun. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas…. ¿Pero estás seguro que me veré bien con una prenda tuya? —Izuku miraba con extrañeza la _reluciente_ habitación del rubio.

—Por supuesto _mon chérie_. Tú eres el único que tiene la belleza suficiente para lucir algo mío… —Volvía a guiñar el ojo, el puberto coqueteaba, mientras descaradamente, miraba el cuerpo del heredero del OFA y se relamía. No sólo por su exquisitez, visible en los ropajes que usaba, sino por su obvia inocencia de no darse cuenta de sus negras, negrísimas intenciones y, permitirle quedar a solas con él.

—Pero…. —El escéptico chico miraba la diferencia de complexiones entre ambos cuerpos. Y entonces miraba de pronto, ante sus ojos, el traje de baño BLANCO que el rubio colocaba frente a él. Por supuesto, _algo_ en ese traje, no lo terminaba de convencer; aunque no sabía qué era exactamente (no, pues… ni idea de qué pueda ser raro en un traje de baño BLANCO -y déjame decirte que, si tú tampoco lo notas, eres más similar a Deku, de lo que sospechas-).

—Si tienes dudas, puedes probarte el traje… —Su descarada intención tan OBVIA, era hasta ridícula… pero adivinen quién no se dio cuenta.

—No lo sé… —Respondió desconfiado… ¿Será que después de todo sí se dio cuenta? —Es que ya no hay tiempo. Pronto partirá el camión —…Olvídenlo… Izuku simplemente pensaba en el tiempo…

—En ese caso… —De pronto, y sin mayores explicaciones (y el hecho de que estaba tan ansioso por hacer eso que no se preocupó por terminar la frase), el resplandeciente rubio del láser se aproximó hasta quedar justo detrás de él, rodeando la cintura del peli-verde con sus delgadas y, ciertamente traviesas y mañosas manos, comenzó a toquetear el cuerpo de Midoriya, con el pretexto de "tomar medidas" (vaya pretexto más idiota, en serio… ¡Y lo peor es que Deku se lo cree! …Aunque pensándolo bien, es un pretexto muy conveniente).

Las manos del travieso chico con aire francés, comenzaron un recorrido por el dorso del otro adolescente, tocando pecho, luego cintura y los costados de su cadera. Su mirada brillante se posaba intensa sobre los orbes verduzcos del contrario, logrando intimidarlo un poco, pero sin conseguir, ciertamente, seducirlo en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, nuestro Deku comenzaba a asustarse por la insistencia de esa mirada, se preguntaba si a Aoyama le había ocurrido algo, o tenía algo que decirle.

Cuando las manos del "francés" estaban bajando demasiado por su torso, a la zona baja del vientre, de pronto, se escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe, tras los gritos esperados de Bakugo.

—¡Deku!...

Sin embargo, éste se quedó estupefacto, perplejo, paralizado, y en estado de _shock_ , cuando notó lo que estaba pasando. Ante sus ojos, ese don nadie secundario y ridículo, estaba OSANDO tocar a SU Deku.

La rabia no se hizo esperar ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a creer que merecía ponerle UN DEDO encima a ese precioso niño, puro y virginal? ¡Se arrepentiría! ...Y esto, lo pensaba también Todoroki y Kirishima que habían llegado justo al tiempo que Kacchan, y observaban la situación entre sorprendidos y enojados.

Por supuesto, Aoyama se apartó inmediatamente, muerto de miedo.

—¡GRANDÍSIMO CABRÓN, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡QUÉ CARAJOS CREES QUE HACES! ¡NO PUEDES TOCAR AL NERD! -El rubio cenizo explotaba en furia, literal (bueno, no tan literal… hacía explotar sus manos… es semi-literal. Si fuera literal, sería Katsuki quien explotaría todo su cuerpo…. Bueno, me entendieron ¿no?), mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad para moler al tarado ese a golpes (en palabras de Bakugo, claro está. Yo, no tengo nada en su contra).

Un muro de hielo se formó inmediatamente, impidiendo el paso a Kacchan, mientras que Kirishima corría para alejar al pequeño tesorito de todos de ese lugar tan surrealista.

—¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS CREES QUE HACES, MITAD-MITAD?! —Bufó aún en estado de furia. Sin entender de qué lado exactamente estaba Todoroki —¿DE QUÉ JODIDO LADO ESTÁS? —¿Lo ven?

—Por supuesto que, del tuyo. Pero si los profesores se enteran de esto, adiós paseo y podríamos ser expulsados por agredir a un estudiante.

—¿Agredir a un estudiante? ¡Pero si él acosó al idiota de Deku!

—Sí, pero no tenemos pruebas. Sería su palabra de "víctima" contra la nuestra como agresores.

Como siempre, Shoto estaba, impasible (pero por supuesto, por dentro su sangre hervía).

—Todoroki tiene razón. Nosotros también estamos enojados, pero es mejor calmarnos… —Trató de razonar el pelirrojo.

—Tú no me hables…. —Contestó con un aire más de dolor que de ira. Pero consiguió calmarlo. Se alejó molesto del rubio (quien estaba acorralado en una prisión de hielo) —¡Y tú, no te dejes acosar tan fácilmente, maldito nerd! —Le gritó al pobre Deku.

—Pero si él sólo me estaba midiendo para saber si el traje de baño me quedaría ¿Verdad, Aoyama-kun? —Inocencia al contraataque…

Aquel conjunto de palabras, dejó a los chicos presentes, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Por un lado, estaba el torpe pretexto tan evidente de Aoyama para poder toquetear al peli-verde. Pero, por otro lado, estaba el hecho que, en realidad, había funcionado esa torpe excusa con el siempre bien pensado Midoriya.

—Muy bien, fin del alboroto. Todos alístense ahora. —Logró pronunciar Iida, quien siempre había estado allí, pero sin decir palabra alguna… tratando de comprender bien la escena. —Que los profesores nos autorizaron y otorgaron este paseo porque creen que lo merecemos. No lo echen a perder ¡Apresúrense! ¡En una fila por orden de lista!

Al fin, después de todo el espectáculo, los jóvenes se encaminaron en el autobús rumbo al lago que daba a una de las zonas privadas más bellas del país. Era una reserva privada y protegida que le pertenecía a la escuela. Llena de ese aire silvestre y agradable que los jóvenes ansiaban tanto ver. No había entrenamiento, ni misiones, sólo simple y llana diversión. Todos charlaban emocionados, las chicas rodeaban a Midoriya y le preguntaban por lo ocurrido. Primero curiosas, pero al notar la ingenuidad de nuestro protagonista, decidieron que era como una chica indefensa, y tomaron la decisión de protegerlo como "una de ellas". Mientras los hombres, entre bromas, risas y juegos, poco a poco olvidaban lo ocurrido esa mañana. Con excepción de, por supuesto, Kacchan, Todoroki, Iida y Kirishima.

—Hey, Bakugo… ¿De verdad no quieres que hablemos de esto?... —Kirishima se esforzaba por romper el hielo con el explosivo adolescente.

—Tsk… —Chasqueó la lengua en una clara seña de molestia y aparente indiferencia.

El pelirrojo, por su parte. Entendió que no era momento de hablar, pero sí que le dolía esa distancia con su mejor amigo. Suspiró pesadamente mientras, resignado, se colocaba de nueva cuenta en el asiento trasero a Katsuki junto a la ventana que había tomado en una medida de reserva y cautela cuando ingresaron al camión. Bakugo, por su parte, estaba sentado en el lado del pasillo, delante de él, mirando al suelo, pretendiendo que no existía, pero en esos momentos, todo en su mente era un torbellino de sentimientos diversos; no estaba de ánimos en realidad.

—Ahora otra vez… explícanos por qué estabas abrazando así a Midoriya ¿eh, Aoyama? —Kaminari estaba sentado junto al otro rubio, casi en la parte trasera del autobús. Acorralándolo contra una de las ventanillas; mientras tras él, Sero y Tokoyami desde los asientos finales, contribuían con miradas amenazantes.

El joven del láser, miraba con angustia a sus compañeros. Seguro que estaba en graves problemas y que tenía que encontrar cómo salir de eso. Después de todo, eran más grandes y fuertes que él. La angustia y el miedo se desprendían por cada gota de sudor de su frente.

—Ya lo d-dije… Sólo quería tomar las medidas de Midoriya, lo juro.

—¡Mentira! Tratabas de propasarte con él ¿Verdad? ¡No nos engañas! —Musitó Sero, con violencia que trataba de controlar.

—¡N-no! ¡No!... Yo…. —El brillante muchacho tartamudeaba, invadido por el miedo.

—¡Te aprovechabas! ¡Eres un maníaco sexual! ¡Un pervertido!... Te atreviste a tocar la sagrada piel de un joven puro como Midoriya… —De pronto, de un asiento delantero saltó Mineta, quien con una mueca de oscura perversión (muy a su estilo) señalaba las acciones ocultas del otro adolescente. —Ahora dime: ¿Qué se siente? Tocar tanto a un ser no corrompido que incita al deseo ¿Eh?...

La expresión de Mineta, ciertamente manifestaba obsesión…. O algún trastorno mental grave (en serio, ¿cuál es su problema? Da miedo).

—Mineta… calma… —Le susurraban todos (menos Aoyama, evidentemente) para evitar ser escuchados por Iida.

—Bien, hemos llegado. Bajen en orden y vístanse en 15 minutos, ¿entendido? —La amenazante y repentina voz del profesor Aizawa los hizo dar un leve sobresalto y obedecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos (apuesto a que te preguntabas dónde estaba ¿no?).

—(Te salvaste, "brillitos") —Susurró el rubio eléctrico mientras soltaba al buen Yuuga y se dirigía a la salida.

El brillante rubio de pestañas largas suspiró aliviado. Su cara estaba a salvo por ahora, debía esconderse… y pensar mejor la próxima vez que quisiera quedarse a solas con Midoriya.

El campestre lugar prometía un radiante día lleno de esplendor y diversión. El verdor de sus pastos y árboles era sólo comparable con el azul de sus cielos y lagos, un paisaje limpio y bello que ofrecía aire fresco y relajación para los adolescentes. Incluso Aizawa se sentía un poco más relajado, aunque su misión era cuidar a los siempre vulnerables jóvenes. Cerca de la rivera del riachuelo que daba al lago, había una cabaña bien equipada que tenía habitaciones y baños, además de cocina, sala de estar y un comedor principal. Después de admirar un poco la construcción, cada grupo se dispuso a cambiarse en una de las habitaciones designadas para ese propósito… y de paso hay, que destacar, los varones podrían regocijarse con el cuerpecito de tentación de nuestro joven protagonista, je, je, je… mocosos pervertidos (literal, Mineta estaba salivando… y no pregunten el por qué, en esta historia, el enano no distingue sexos cuando se trata de jalar el ganso).

Intercambiaban consejos, métodos para poder mirar al jovencito sin que Bakugo, Iida o el propio Midoriya se dieran cuenta. El objetivo: tomarle fotos de… ustedes saben ESA zona.

—(… Entonces pones el espejo en un ángulo exacto de 90°, se creará una reacción en cadena que le permitirá al celular tomar la foto. ¡Pero no olvides poner el temporizador en 5 segundos! ¡Es demasiado importarte!) —Susurraba un siempre obsesivo Minoru con una expresión que denotaba desesperación y regocijo al imaginar el cuerpo desnudo del pecoso.

—Mineta, no va a funcionar… es demasiado elaborado y estúpido… —Kaminari rascaba su nuca en señal de duda mientras caminaba.

—¿Qué es elaborado y estúpido, Kaminari-kun? —Salió sorpresivamente el cuatro ojos, mirando con una expresión de suma sospecha a los dos aludidos.

—¡Ah… nada, nada! —Los dos pervertidos negaron impulsivamente y corrieron lejos justo después…. Sí, bien disimulados.

Iida entonces negó con la cabeza. Esos dos no tenían remedio después de todo. Con una mirada firme y convicción inquebrantable, pensó en proteger a Midoriya de ese par de pervertidos. Él lo había ayudado ya tanto, le había hecho enfrentarse contra sí mismo, sus demonios, su conducta y hasta un poco, contra su propia moral, y lo había convertido en una mejor persona. Gracias a ese grácil joven de pecosas mejillas, pero sobre todo de grandiosos sentimientos, él era un mejor héroe, uno con un propósito más grande que sólo seguir los pasos de un ídolo. Uno que pensaba con el corazón. Lo menos que podía hacer, era devolverle el favor, protegiéndolo de los depredadores. De las personas que pensaban con las hormonas y no valoraban la magnanimidad de ese ser. Esos que no apreciaban esa alma tan maravillosa y deslumbrante, y por supuesto, no eran dignos de siquiera atreverse a ver su desnudez… de hecho, él mismo se creía indigno de ello.

Buscó entonces con la mirada al joven de verduzcos orbes, y lo halló frente a él, conversando con Shoji, sonreía afable, esa sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar su corazón tan frío. Sólo con verlo sus latidos incrementaban y un vértigo creciente se manifestaba en su, por lo regular, fuerte y duro pecho.

Se había decido a no perderle de vista con el objetivo de protegerlo de los depredadores, era una misión, la más valiosa hasta ese momento… pero…

—¡Midoriya, ven por favor! Queremos preguntarte algunas cosas —De pronto, Hagakure tomó del brazo a nuestro joven tesorito, y lo apartó del resto de los varones.

—¡E-e-e-espera, Hagakure-san! —El sólo pensar que una chica lo tomaba del brazo, aunque fuera una invisible, le ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba debido a su timidez y falta de interacción con el sexo femenino. Pero para su mala suerte, de pronto se vio rodeado de todos los elementos femeninos de la clase.

Lo miraban entre preocupadas y decididas. Quién sabe qué clase de cosas habían surcado esas cabezas llenas de estrógenos (esto último, añadidura mía. Lógicamente que el pequeño peli-verde no pensaría en los estrógenos, más bien, pensaba en lo misteriosas que son las mentes de nosotras). Preguntó sin éxito un par de veces cuál era el propósito de aquella "reunión". De pronto, Yaoyorozu se posó frente a él, como la líder del grupo.

—Midoriya-san. Queremos decirte que, estamos preocupadas por tu seguridad.

¿Qué acababa de decir? No tenía sentido, él sabía perfectamente cuidarse sólo.

—Sí, nos preocupas mucho, Midoriya. —Agregó Mina.

—Pe-pero… ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó contrariado —He luchado contra villanos, puedo cuidarme sólo. Además, he mejorado bastante con mi Quirk.

Todas se miraron enternecidas. Aunque a decir verdad, Momo, Uraraka y Tsuyu se preocuparon un poco más.

—Es que no te diste cuenta ¿verdad? Las intenciones de Aoyama-san… —Respondió Momo.

—¿Intenciones? —Parpadeó confundido.

—Deku-kun. Aoyama estaba… bueno, él trataba de tocarte, ¿entiendes? —La castaña trataba de ser directa, pero con todo el tacto posible.

—Lo sé, ese era el chiste. Que me tocara para poder medir las diferencias entre nuestros cuerpos…

Y la inocencia, vuelve al ataque… todas se miraron genuinamente preocupadas por las altas probabilidades de violación que tenía el jovencito.

—Nosotras… creemos que tenía otras intenciones… por eso…

—¡Él trataba de darse gusto! Kirishima nos contó todo ¡Te protegeremos de los depredadores! —De pronto interrumpió Jiro, algo harta de la ingenuidad del chico.

—¿Qué?... —Por supuesto, él no entendió nada.

—Cuidaremos a Midoriya-chan para que los peligrosos chicos como Mineta-chan no lo toquen. _Kero._

Izuku seguía sin entender. Intentó preguntar un par de veces más, sin éxito alguno. Se limitaron a reiterarle que ellas lo cuidarían ahora.

—A propósito Midoriya… ¿Qué clase de chico prefieres, eh? —La chica rosada interrumpió de golpe.

—¿¡Q-q-qué?! —El pecoso se sonrojó ante esa pregunta.

—No te hagas, sabemos que te gusta uno de los chicos…. Pero no sabemos quién ¿Es acaso Bakugo? —Volvió a cuestionar. Midoriya se puso más rojo aún y retrocedió un paso.

—¡No, no! ¡Es Todoroki-kun! —Respondió sin pensar la chica sin sombra*.

—¡No! Seguramente se trata Iida-san ¿Verdad? —Momo que se fue por la lógica de que "él pasa más tiempo con Midoriya".

—Deku-kun quiere a Kirishima ¿No es así?

—Yo…

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué Kirishima? Yo he notado que Kaminari ha ido a tu casa a buscarte ¿no? Kyouka que casi no ha hablado.

—Bueno, _kero_. Yo también considero que Midoriya-chan pasa mucho tiempo con Iida-chan, pero…

—¿Verdad que si? —Se entusiasmó la chica de coleta de caballo.

—…Pero también es cierto que le da mucha importancia a Bakugo-chan y a Todoroki-chan. _Kero._

—E-este… —Para este punto, ya nadie estaba escuchando (o siquiera prestando atención) a Midoriya.

—¡Silencio, chicas! No podemos discutir por esto. Nuestro objetivo es ayudar a Midoriya-san. —Momo poniendo el orden, como siempre, recobrando la compostura.

—Es cierto, kero. Además, estamos asustando a Midoriya-chan. Kero… —Inquirió ladeando la cabeza y colocando un dedo cerca de la comisura de sus labios mientras sacaba la lengua. En ese gesto típico que hace cuando analiza algo, nuestra querida _Ranita_.

—Es cierto… Midoriya, también te ayudaremos a encontrar al amor verdadero ¡No te preocupes! —Como siempre, Mina al ataque cuando se trata de romance. Rodeó con su diestra el cuello de Deku, en un abrazo afable, lo que provocó que el chico se incomodara y se sonrojara por su repentina cercanía.

—¡E-e-eeeeh! —Exclamó el asustado jovencito mientras se apartaba de golpe.

De pronto, unos decididos pasos se posaron cerca de ellas. Era el delegado de la clase, quien con su acostumbrada seriedad, se posaba decidido a terminar con el bullicio al notar a lo lejos, que el pecoso estaba evidentemente incómodo.

—¡Chicas! Lamento profundamente la interrupción. Debo llevarme a Midoriya, con la finalidad que se coloque la ropa para bañarse. Les sugeriría hacer lo mismo. La mañana está esfumándose. Con permiso.

Hizo una reverencia y acto seguido, se marchó tomando suavemente el brazo del aludido. Todas asintieron resignadas al principio, pero al recordar la palabra "nadar" entonces, corrieron a colocarse sus trajes de baño.

—¡Uff! ¡Gracias, Iida-kun. Me salvaste la vida… estaba comenzando a asustarme…

—¡No temas! Es mi deber ayudarte cuando estés en apuros… —Se puso firme, mirando al frente y acomodando sus gafas con orgullo. Serle útil ciertamente le hacía sentir muy bien. —Ahora, ve. Ya todos nos hemos colocado trajes de baño, así que sólo faltas tú.

—Claro, eso haré ¡Ya vuelvo! —Exclamó el joven portador del OFA.

Tenya decidió quedarse cerca, para vigilar que nadie molestara al de cabellos rizados, pero impidiéndose a sí mismo, mirar dentro del vestidor. Era absurdo, pues eran todos hombres, pero no podía permitir que lo miraran. No eran dignos de ello…

Por increíble que parezca, consiguió su objetivo, pues todos estaban tan ocupados con el paseo, que se olvidaron de Midoriya. Las chicas comenzaron juegos y competencias entre ellas, algunos como Shoji o Tokoyami, optaron por pescar algo. Pero todos se divertían. Reían y se salpicaban agua, el ambiente era agradable y pacífico. Midoriya salió de los vestidores con entusiasmo. Se moría por meterse al lago a nadar un poco.

Mientras tanto, algunos minutos antes:

—Bakugo, por favor, escúchame. No quiero ser tu enemigo… pienso que nunca he tenido un amigo como tú, te dije lo que sentía porque consideré importante decírtelo… sin faltarte al respeto, merecías saberlo. No quiero que tengamos secretos, para eso son los amigos. Podríamos… conquistar a Midoriya juntos ¿no? ¿Por qué debe ser sólo de uno de nosotros? ¿Por qué no de ambos? Hemos compartido victorias… Estoy loco, ¿verdad?... no, no puedo llegar con Bakugo y decirle esto… Soy un idiota… —Se reprochaba el pelirrojo, ensayaba esas líneas mirando a un árbol al cual le había dibujado con un rotulador negro, una carita enojada (según sus palabras, necesita poder proyectar al rubio en ese árbol o si no, no podría ensayar nada… no hagan preguntas, ni yo lo entiendo). Sin embargo, y a pesar de no estar convencido, continuó su monólogo. —Mira, sé que probablemente, quieras a Midoriya sólo para ti, pero piensa, que probablemente, si los dos estamos con él, podríamos cuidarlo mejor. Cuando no lo cuides tú, lo cuido yo. No quiero que se repita lo de hoy, Aoyama no es el único loco pervertido ¿No crees que es necesario que unamos fuerzas? Lo cierto es que, yo también lo amo; quiero lo mejor para él, pero no puedo darle yo sólo todo lo que necesita y merece, como sí podemos hacerlo juntos ¡Juntos como equipo!... ¡No, es absurdo! ¡Jamás me escuchará!

Se pegó contra la pared, aún regañándose por su discurso. Suspiró resignado a que no podría hablar con su amigo en mucho tiempo. Y eso no le gustaba.

—Lo cierto es que… si yo lograra conquistarlo, pero sacrificando mi amistad contigo… no sería una victoria completa… no sería lo mismo… por eso, yo…

—¡Deja ya de parlotear! Lo entiendo. Aburres, pelos de mierda… —Bakugo apareció de entre los árboles, mirando con seriedad al fuerte chico de colmillos. —Acepto tu disculpa o el intento patético que fue…

Kirishima simplemente sonrió, más animado.

—Sé que he estado cuidando de Deku durante años, pero yo mismo he sido la causa de sus tristezas. A pesar de saber que me admiraba… soy patético para esto de los sentimientos, es una mierda y yo soy una mierda para ello… Tú puedes hacer lo que yo no, sonreír a Deku y hacerlo a él sonreír… tú tienes cualidades que yo no tengo… por eso, siento que tienes razón. Si es contigo, no me molesta compartir a Deku. Tampoco quiero pelear contigo. —Bakugo rascaba su nuca y evadía la mirada, no solía decir cosas tan "patéticas y débiles" como esa, pero por alguna razón, si era él, no tenía problemas en abrirse.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces, ¿amigos otra vez? ¿Hacemos equipo para conquistarlo? —le extendió la mano, en señal de que quería estrechar la contraria.

—Equipo. —Respondió el rubio mientras estrechaba la mano de Eijiro y ambos sonreían. Eran mejor así las cosas.

* * *

 _ **¡Listo! Lamento en serio la tardanza, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre que digamos. Sé que este capítulo estuvo algo flojo, pero es que en serio, he tenido poco tiempo. Prometo más ricura para el próximo. De verdad.**_

 _ **Hasta ahí quedará por ahora, no sé qué tan largo fue, pero creo que es lo suficiente. Esto lo he ido escribiendo a lo largo de los meses, honestamente, no pensé poder terminarlo, he tenido muy poco tiempo libre.**_

 _ **No sé si se esperaban lo del final, pero como reitero: no me gustan los dramas adolescentes. Ya he tenido suficiente drama en mi vida, así que, entre más liviano, mejor. Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Gracias por dejar comentarios, de verdad, para mí, es la única forma de saber que realmente les gusta. Soy así, me gusta leer lo que piensan.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes votaron en wattpad por los capítulos, aún no entiendo bien en qué consiste, soy nueva en la plataforma y no la entiendo bien, pero lo agradezco y contestando al comentario de NyruDesu sobre Eren y Levi… ¿Por qué no un trío? Las cosas sabrosas con amigos son más sabrosas, jo, jo, jo (lo siento, soy muy multishiper xD.**_

 _ **Una vez más, gracias por leer y yo me despido ¡Adiosito!**_


End file.
